


Intoxicated

by FluoxetineHcl



Series: A Lion and A Flower [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluoxetineHcl/pseuds/FluoxetineHcl
Summary: Collection of smut short stories between Cor Leonis and a certain crownsguard medic because "Enchanted" is super slow romance and the author craves to make smut.See summary in every chapter to know the content.Taken in the world where daemon is not exist or maybe exist (the author doesn't decide it, yet). Every chapter is unrelated to each other.
Relationships: Cor Leonis & Original Female Character(s), Cor Leonis/Original Character(s), Cor Leonis/Original Female Character(s)
Series: A Lion and A Flower [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150436





	Intoxicated

**Author's Note:**

> Cor and Eira visited Myrlwood Forest to see some fireflies.

**Myrlwood Fireflies**

* * *

Cor looked at the figure at his front, to a raven-haired young woman who snatched his heart and trapped the marshal under her enchantment. She was smiling, stretching both of her hands to her side while spinning happily. A soft giggle escaped from her lips as she looked at her surroundings, to the hundred of luminous fireflies which were dancing around her.

A serene smile passed over his face as he listened to her giggle, and the warmth seeped into his heart as he saw how happy she was right now.

Eira slowly walked to follow some fireflies, then giggled again when one of them landed on the tip of her nose before flying away. Her long black hair fluttered when she moved, and the tip of her dress was swaying as she walked. Looking back at Cor who silently watched her, she smiled, with red tint on her cheeks.

“Fireflies are real,” she said.

“Of course they are,” Cor smiled.

Eira then looked back at the fireflies. Hoping, jumping, running around—the young woman acted like she was a little girl.

She was beautiful under the moonlight, being surrounded by the dancing light. The fireflies looked like the stars, and for him, she looked like a graceful angel.

Cor delved his hand into his pocket, taking his phone and opening an app he rarely used—camera. He raised his phone, looking at the display to see that she was right in the middle before pressing the button to capture her beauty. He stayed still for a few seconds before checking the picture in his gallery, only to frown and be disappointed after seeing how blurry it was.

“What are you doing?” Eira asked. _Oh,_ how much he loved the mellifluous voice that slipped out from her lips.

“Taking your picture.” Cor locked his phone and was ready to put it back into his pocket.

But Eira scurried to him, and with excitement in her tone, she said, “Let me see.”

“No. It’s blurry.” Cor refused. The heat swarmed on his cheeks, embarrassed about the fact that the marshal of crownsguard was so bad at taking pictures.

“Eh, but I want to see it.” Eira pouted, puffing her cheeks, and this adorable act of her melted his heart. 

“Don’t laugh.” He gave the phone to her.

Giggling, she replied in a teasing way, “I can’t make such a promise.”

She unlocked his phone, opening his gallery to see the picture he took.

A soft chuckle left her voluptuous lips, “It’s blurry.”

“Told you so.”

Eira looked at him, still with a grin on her face. She then pressed something on his phone, before standing in front of him and raised his phone in front of them. “Let’s take a picture together.”

“It’s dark.” Cor looked at their faces displayed on his phone.

“Umm…” Eira moved his phone in the air, trying to find the best angle with good lighting. “Ah, this one is nice. Smile!”

Cor wasn’t ready when she snapped the picture. He was looking at her and not to the camera.

“Where are you looking at?” Eira giggled while complaining at her lover.

The man caressed her cheek and softly moved her head so she faced him. “You know the answer.”

Shutting his eyes, Cor brushed her soft lips with his own. He drew his face a bit to see her slightly startled expression before latching their lips again. Cor took the phone from her tiny hand and kept it inside his pocket, so that her hands were free and she could circle her hands around his waist.

He pulled her body inside his arms, showering her lips with passionate kisses that earned him a soft moan from her. Moving one hand to the back of her head, he caressed her hair while gently pushed her head toward him. He was hungry, and the places where she touched was burning him in desire.

He loved the taste of her in his mouth, the softness from her lips, the warmth from her tongue, and the beautiful moan from her throat. He loved the way she replied to his kisses by softly nibbling his lips and sucking his tongue. Twirling his tongue with hers, Cor delved deeper into her mouth, certainly it intoxicated the young lady as he could feel how she slowly leant backward because he depleted the strength from her legs.

But unfortunately, the need to fill their lungs with the air forced them to stop their kisses. Softly panting, Eira raised her head to look at him. She smiled teasingly then murmured, “The marshal of crownsguard takes days off and kisses his secret lover in Myrlwood Forest.”

The man answered her with a soft whisper, “You need to revise your words because the marshal doesn’t just kiss his lover.”

“The fireflies are watching…”

“Let them see…”

Cor guided her to the nearest tree, pinning her on its trunk. He kissed her again, and now that the lust burnt him, he wasn’t as gentle as before. Her muffled moan reached his ears when he passionately bit and sucked her lips and tongue. The man was hungry, and mere warmth he tasted on his lips wasn’t enough to satisfy his hunger. 

* * *

Her head was spinning when Cor kissed her lustfully like this. If not for the tree that supported her back, she would probably fall down to the ground.

His kisses were always intoxicating and making her hover in happiness. A few minutes ago, she was enchanted by the fireflies, but now her mind couldn’t think about anything else but Cor Leonis. The beauty of a pair of icy blue eyes that gazed at her as they kissed was more entrancing than the hundred of myrlwoods fireflies.

“Mmh…” She shut her eyes when Cor’s hand travelled from her waist to one of her breasts. Lascivious fondle from his hand made the heat gather inside her stomach and spread out to her entire body.

His another hand moved toward the back of her dress, unzipping it before pulling down the straps of her dress. Cor ended their kisses only to dig his teeth on her shoulder.

“Ah…” The sudden pain startled her. She widened her eyes, looking at the floating fireflies without admiring their beauty anymore. Cor sucked her skin, biting it, leaving marks on it that she would need to hide from the world every time after she made love with him. But she loved it whenever he craved the purple marks on her body, and when she stared at the mirror and looked at them afterwards, she could recall the heat he created as he showered her with his passionate love.

“Can you still admire the fireflies?” he teased, hand pulling down her dress and her bra until it revealed her naked chest.

“How can I?” she panted then let out a cry when Cor bit her nipple. “Ahn… Hnn…”

Hands moving to his head, Eira softly tucked his soft hair as she tried hard not to moan loudly. The marshal was making out with her in wilderness, oh, she never imagined it. Under the tent? Yes, they already did it several times. But, inside the wood without any walls to conceal their intimate exchange? No, they never did it. Thus the excitement was so great and she silently enjoyed this.

“Cor… Here?” but she asked, didn’t want to lie that even though she was excited, she was worried that someone paid a visit to this forest and caught them doing this.

“No one will come,” he assured her, as if knowing that her concern was being seen by someone else.

“Mmh,” Eira shut her eyes again when he bit her nipple harder. Cor pulled her inside his embrace as he sat on the ground and made her sit on his lap. She could feel his arousal once she straddled on him.

“Don’t hold your voice,” he whispered, caressing her cheek before biting her nipple on the other breast which hadn’t gotten his attention yet.

“Cor,” she whimpered. The stinging pain changed into the pleasure pain. He sucked her hardened nipple, tasting it with his tongue that playfully licked it. It made her long for his heat, to permeate her soul with the ablaze fire that would bring her to the elation.

She forgot that the main reason they came all the way from Insomnia to Cleigne was to admire the fireflies with their eyes. Not neglecting them like this.

“Ah…!” she arched her back when Cor’s hand found its way to her damp underwear. Gripping his coat, Eira tried hard not to fall to the ground—even though she knew that Cor wouldn’t let her fall from his lap.

Cor raised his head, brushing her lips with his before whispering, “Not enjoying the scenery?”

“How can I?” she complained while her body writhed involuntarily as the response for Cor’s fingers that caressed her sensitive spot.

He chuckled then moved her body, “Turn around and lean on me.”

Eira gasped for the idea but obeyed him anyway. Turning her body to change her position, Cor pulled her body so she leaned against his chest and now facing the breathtaking night scenery adorned by enchanting fireflies.

“Oh, Cor…” she felt stupid for agreeing his idea. But her mind couldn’t think clearly, especially when the marshal commanded her with his hoarse and beautiful voice, and now granting her with pleasure from his hands.

“Now you can still enjoy the fireflies, my dear.”

* * *

Cor smirked, enjoying how he teased his lover. She wriggled inside his arms, from the touch he gave her on her breast and her wet entrance. He didn’t touch her clit directly but she was already this wet. He liked this.

“Excited?” he whispered in her ear.

“Ah…” and what she managed to say was a moan.

He chuckled then kissed her head, sniffing the sweet fragrance from her hair. Inhaling deeply, he then moved his face to her face, giving a soft kiss on her warm cheek.

Gazing at her face, Cor giving another chuckle. He loved her face when she was under his touch, the face that silently said that she needed more pleasure from him. Unlike her innocent face she always showed in the citadel when she was working as a medic. This kind of expression she made was only because of him, only being shown to him, because of his hand that fondled her breast and played with her nipple, and because of his fingers that skillfully rubbed her pussy.

“Mmh…” Eira tilted his head when he bit the tip of her ear.

Cor shut his eyes, enjoying the taste of her skin on her tongue. He licked it, sucked itーknowing that this act would make her crazy. She wriggled more, arching her back, moaning uncontrollably, whispering his name that grew the hunger in him.

He slipped his hand into her underwear, reaching her hardened clit and pinched it softly.

“Cor… Hn…”

His tongue travelled down from her ear to her neck, going down while inhaling her intoxicating scent until he reached her shoulder and pricked her with his teeth.

“Ah!!” she moaned loudly, finally gave up on muffling her moan. She didn’t need to lower down her voice anyway. It was only them in this forest, no one else but the fireflies which wouldn’t be interested in them, or some of monsters on other areas which wouldn’t come here since they probably already slumbered in their nest.

“Eira,” he whispered, thrusting two fingers inside her entrance.

“Ah…!” She squirmed.

Cor smirked, sensing the warmth that circled his fingers. She sucked them down below, squeezing his fingers, and Cor was more than happy to massage her from the inside. He thrusted his fingers until it reached the deepest part of her, pulling them in and out, making her dripping wet and soaking his fingers with her warm fluid.

Seeing how she writhed from her fingers made Cor impatient to shove his cock into her. But he needed to prepare her beforehand.

“You’re so adorable. Spread your legs wider.” He kissed her ear again. 

Eira did like what he commanded, letting Cor add one more finger and stretch her pussy wider.

“Cor… Cor…” she jerked her head, leaning weakly on his chest as her body began to droop.

One year ago, the marshal never imagined that he would have a lover, remembering how women ditched him since he was married with his job. But this young lady made him ditch his job instead. He took paid leaves he rarely used, leaving Insomnia for a few days only because she muttered that she wanted to see fireflies.

The man who had forgotten the warmth from woman these past few years, now made love with a lady who was twenty four years younger than him. Not under the roof, not surrounded by the walls, he was doing it in a forest, surrounded by the trees and fireflies under the night sky.

“Ah… Ah… Cor…” Eira arched her back, and he felt how tightened she had become. He added his pace, thrusting her until his fingers hit her favorite spot over and over. He knew the angle she liked and the spot that could make her hover in ecstasy.

Cor kissed her cheek, before looking at her and observing the face she made when she almost reached her climax. 

“Aaah…” And when Eira gave a longer moan, Cor knew that she was getting closer.

He smirked, adding more speed until she cum from his fingers.

* * *

“Aaah…” Her head was spinning, limbs were too weak to move, and her entrance down there was throbbing. The pleasure engulfed her entire being, granted by the marshal that helped her reach her climax with his fingers.

Her chest heaved, lungs craving for air as her breathing was uncontrollable when she moaned because of his relentless touches. She leaned weakly on his chest, trying to take a breath for a fleeting moment since Cor was now pulling her underwear. He took it away from her, and she didn’t know where he put it since her mind didn’t want to think about anything. The pleasure still invaded her soul, and she knew that she craved for more which soon would be given again by Cor.

“Turn around. Let’s enjoy the fireflies later.” Cor kissed her head.

Eira nodded, moving her body with her wobbly limbs. As she moved, Cor quickly took off his belt, pulling down his pants and revealing his hardened cock.

She slowly squatted down, guiding his member with her trembling hand and gently sheathed it into her entrance.

“Nnhh… Ah…” she arched her back when he hit her deeply. Sitting on top of him let his cock reach the deepest part of her core. And the fact that his size was incomparable to his three fingers, she couldn’t hold her patience not to move her hips against him.

“So eager, huh?” Cor chuckled. He let her move while he took care of her breast with his teeth.

She whimpered, enjoying the pain he inflicted and the delight from his length that permeated her. Moving her hips up and down, Eira shut her eyes, so that all of her sense was focused on the exhilaration which was spread from her core to her entire body.

“Mmhh,” Cor moaned, and she loved the way he moaned when she tried to bring him into his peak.

She panted, slowing down her pace since she was already tired from her first climax. Clearly knew about it, Cor commanded, “Get up.”

Obeying him, she stood up and he followed her. Cor held her waist and moved her body until she faced the tree, “Bend over.”

Not asking much, Eira placed her hands on the tree and did what he asked. She raised her ass, and before she could anticipate it, Cor already shoved his cock into her again.

“Ahn!” the surprise mingled with sudden pleasure. Eira gripped harder to the tree, trying hard not to fall down to the ground as he thrusted her.

“How does it feel… Hnn... Being fucked in the forest like this, Eira?”

“Cor… Ahn… Ahn…”

“It’s nice, isn’t it?”

“Oh… Cor…”

The voices of her moan and his soft grunts mingled in the air, along with the sound of their fleshes slamming each other. The quiet forest was no longer here, for their voices as they exchanged their heat permeated the atmosphere.

She reached her climax for once again, and the strength on her legs were almost leaving her completely. But the marshal wasn't satisfied, yet.

“The second one already, huh?” Cor chuckled. “Turn around.”

A loud moan escaping her mouth when he pulled out his cock. He helped her stand and turn around.

“Not done, yet?” she asked weakly.

“A silly question.” Cor lifted her body, making her back lean against the tree. She circled her hands around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist.

“Mmh…” he rammed his cock into her again. Thrusting it fiercely as if he was a certain beast that currently savored his prey.

She moaned and moaned, until it was too tiring for her to moan, until she reached another climax. But this time she was followed by a soft grunt from him as he slowed his pace, pouring his seed into her, and she could sense the warmth flowing down from her pussy.

“Mmh…” he thrusted her for a few more times before pulling his cock away and letting her down to the ground.

“Oh Cor… You’re crazy...” muttering a complaint, Eira leaned weakly against his chest.

But Cor chuckled instead, “Couldn’t help it.”

* * *

Cor sat on the ground, his back leaned against the tree, and a young lady on his side was leaning on him. He caressed her head, sometimes fiddling with her long hair, and sometimes kissing the top of her head.

“I’m sleepy,” she murmured.

“Should we go back to our tent?” Cor asked.

“But I still want to admire the fireflies. Remembering that someone disturbed me a few minutes ago.”

Her sentence made him chuckle. “I won’t apologize.”

Eira giggled. She snuggled on him and said, “Let’s stay here a bit longer.”

“Okay,” he kissed her head and looked at their front.

The hundred fireflies were still there, flying around tenderly and lighting up the scenery. They were so beautiful, and he understood why his lover was enchanted by them.

But, for him, instead of watching those fireflies, he chose to look at his lover, appreciating her beauty and admiring her presence.

“I love you…” she murmured.

Cor blinked for a sudden statement. Smiling, he replied, “I love you too, my dear.”


End file.
